fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Knight (Movie)/Themes
'Society and Class' The Black Knight is a movie that struggles with the concept of the " haves " and the " have nots " – that is, the people who have money and the people who don't. The Capital has money. And Lots of It. While the Capital is wealthier than all of the other cities, some cities like South City and Raia City are more privileged than others, having modern tech while North City is becoming a decaying city, with disease and crime everywhere. Besides the 4 main cities, there are a few villages, two of which are featured in the movie. The Villages, in the woods and mountainous area of Klingvonia is very poor, and there are limited resoucrces there. In the village of Soran, they farm and make weapons for soliders, due to the mountains being nearby. It is assumed that there is a mining town possibly near the mountains. The Movie has a scene where Drake is paid 3 daves (A dave is the lowest currency on the planet. If you were to convert them to USD, the 3 daves would equal $0.75. So, a dave is basiclly a quarter ). Anyways, it's a sign that thing are getting worse. It also shows the point that the higher class doesn't care for the lower people in the villages and towns, or the sick and hurt in the Cities. It makes you wonder, " Does Money + Fame + Political Power = A Corrupt High Society? " 'Politics' Klingvonia is now an alien Nazi Germany. The government of Klingvonia is a totalitarian one, which means that it has absolute power over its people. Complete and total control over every part of its citizens' lives, and the citizens get absolutely no say about any of it. No voting, no elections, no nothing. The Reporters are told what to say by the Capital, and not themselves. Any kind of rebellion is a HUGE no-no, and for the death of every police officer or army solider, a child 10+ is taken from their familes, and replace the dead solider. That's right. When you can barely say anything at all, it makes you wonder, what can you do? And the answer to that is given to the people... by the Black Knight. Defiance The movie is full of acts of defiance against the Capital despite the Capital’s authoritarian control over the people of the planet. It's also defying parents, friends, and the status quo. Drake's leaving of the village of Soran is a defiance of his parents and heritage. Another Village is revealed to be defying the Capital, saying " Enough is Enough, we're tired of the way thing's are. We want change, we'll fight for it, and even die for it. ". Drake comes to this conclusion, and sees the evils of the Capital, planning to do something about it. South City is a city of defiance, as it was the base of the Rebels during the War of 15 Years, and even though it was damaged severely during the final battle, its become one of the best cities on the planet, prehaps better then the capital, and that hurts. As the movie continues to play out, Raia City becomes the new location of the People, who as a whole have decided that it's time to end this anarchy or they might as well just call die. Riots and Rebillion force the Capital's hands, and with a powerful ally'' A.K.A The Black Knight'', who is publicly fighting againest the Capital, it shows people they can do something. They can fight for freedom, democracy, speech, love, and sanity. 'Vigilantism' The film hints at Vigilantes but more in the sense of a leader of democracy, freedom and justice then revenge or the mere safety of a city. This is a theme that continues across the Cinematic Universe, espically in the upcoming movie The Hunter . 'Tragedy, Death, and Revenge' 'Tragedy' Tragedy plays an important part of the movie. Many Imporant Characters die right in front of Drake himself, and Drake uses this to influence his actoins and decisions. There are many tragedies in the film, including the Fall of the old Klingvonian Government (once like the United States), the Fall of the humble Lord Augustus, and the Extermination of a species which when revealed, will play an important part in the climax of the film, and even further, influence the films until the Crossover, Heroes. 'Death' Death. We all see it as this sad shocking and sudden end but never realize what it truly means till we lose someone important to us, or till we move on ourselves. Death will break these characters to their breaking points, and after friends, family, and allies perish by the sword or gun... it will be up to one man. To Decide what is right and what is wrong. Revenge... or Justice? 'Revenge' Revenge drives the characters. Revenge fills Drake's anger and hatred for Darzon in the beginning, till Drake realizes that Revenge will not win a war, but hope. The Hope he is for the characters. However, another character wants revenge. General Titus, who is introduced in the third part of the film is revealed to be a member in what once was thought to be an extinct species, the Vladats. It is here in this part that Titus explains that he has secretly been a puppetmaster, causing events to occur the entire time so he could get his revenge on all of Klingvonia (which is revealed to be Anur Transyl, the old homeworld of the Vladats). Titus wanted revenge on all of the Klingon/Transyilans since they wiped out his species hundreds of years ago, with the exception of him (and his family line one can assume). However, he does not get this revenge as the War doesn't kill all the Klingon but a few thousand, including Regina. 'Hope' Hope is the force that drives the characters to fight. Lord Darzon's hope that his time isn't up. Drake's hope that he can lead the people. The People's hope for a better world WITHOUT Darzon or the corrupt government. Hope is in important part of the movie, and I hope you understand this too. Read a quote I've decided to use for the movie.